Sunagakure's Leaf Baby
by Skeletonkisses
Summary: Gaara and Lee decided to experiment a little, which results in a huge surprise weeks later. LeeGaa, Yaoi, Mpreg


**My Point of View **

"Kazekage-sama?!" Temari's voice was heard as she just stood there, knocking on the door. Of course the redhead could hear his older sister calling out to him. But did he even bother to get up to answer it? Nope. He was rather busy at the moment, vomiting his entire breakfast into the porcelain toilet. It's not like he really ate much anyways. It is kind of hard to, when you are as busy as he is. There were times where he would forget to eat for an entire day. To him, it just wasn't as important as doing his job. Maybe that's why he was feeling so crappy? Because he simply wasn't eating as much as he should? But...he's been doing this all of these years. So why would it backfire on him now of all times?

Gaara rose his head a bit and coughed, wiping at his mouth with the back of his hand. "I...I'm fine!" he called out towards the door, trying to stand back up. But since he was so weak, he only made it halfway before falling back down to his hands and knees. His skin was even more pale, and he was sweating. And now he was just sitting there as he breathed heavily, grabbing at his stomach when he felt it churn again. _'Why does it hurt?'_ He thought, biting down on his lip. The Kazekage didn't want his siblings or anyone else to see him like this. He felt so helpless...and he didn't want anyone to pity him or treat him any differently.

The blonde haired kunoichi had heard the slight thud, and became even more worried. Did he just fall?! "I'm coming in, whether you like it or not!" She yelled, taking a few steps back. Yup...she was going to kick the door down with brute force. But she was definitely strong enough to do so, that's for sure. Sure her younger brother was the Kazekage, but this didn't mean that he could do absolutely everything on his own...and he shouldn't be expected to. Everyone needs help once in a while. No one should be afraid to ask for it, either. Besides...they're family! They trust each other completely.

Gaara's eyes widened as he looked back at the door. It's not like he could stand up and get away from it. He was literally stuck where he was at. If he couldn't get up, then he couldn't crawl over the tub. He was pretty much screwed at the moment. Why couldn't she just wait a few minutes? He was still feeling pretty nauseas as it is... To him, his siblings could be a bit too nosy and over-protective. Why couldn't they just give him some privacy? No...they were constantly worrying about him...looking for him... He was perfectly capable of looking after himself!

Temari then ran at the door and kicked it as hard as she could. All she could do was watch in horror as it fell back at a rather fast speed, hitting her brother right in the head. She heard him grunt in pain, before collapsing onto the ground. "Shit! Gaara?!" she quickly ran over to him and pulled him out from underneath the door. He was unconscious and smelled of vomit. Sneaking a glance into the toilet, she saw that she was in fact correct. Who knew that Gaara was sick... So that's why he was in there for so long without answering it.

"Urgh. Let me get you to the hospital..." Everyone would freak if they found out about their Kazekage being sick; and then on top of it, getting knocked out by a fallen door. One that was caused by his older sister... Since there was no one else around to help with the situation, Temari picked him up herself and ran out of the house, dashing along the rooftops of buildings as she made her way to the hospital. Of course there were people looking at them strangely, wondering what was going on. But she simply ignored it and kept on going; determined to make it there as fast as possible. "You should have told us! We could have taken care of you. But no...you're always pushing us away..." she scolded, knowing that he wouldn't be able to hear her.

Hopefully it was just a stomach bug, and nothing worse...

Just as she was about to jump down onto the ground, she was suddenly stopped since she couldn't move her body at all. Looking down, she could see that there were chakra strings attached to her, controlling her every movement. And there was only one other person who could use them like this...and that was Kankuro, their brother. This caused her to twitch in annoyance. Why was he stopping here at a time like this?! "Excuse me, but I'm kind of busy here!" she snapped angrily. Once she was free and got Gaara to the hospital, she was going to get him back for this...and that was a promise.

The puppeteer appeared in front of her, a smug look on his face. "Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed." he joked, wriggling his fingers. "No seriously...what are you doing with Gaara? Is he...sleeping?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at her. Temari just scoffed at him, rolling her eyes. "Yes. Because that's a perfectly good reason to take someone to the hospital, you baka!" she hissed. Kankuro was looking at her strangely now, since she mentioned the hospital. "...What happened to him then?" "He's sick! Plus...I might have...sort of...knocked him out..." "How did you knock him out?!" "I kicked the door down!" "Why did you kick the door down?! You're insane!" "Because he wasn't answering the damn door!"

Kankuro couldn't help but facepalm. "You knocked out our sick Kazekage. That isn't going to fly well with the villagers. Let's just hope that no one else finds out about this. Especially his admirer, Matsuri. She'll find a way to seek revenge on you..." he shuddered. The girl could be pretty scary when it came to _her_ Gaara. This annoyed both the Sand siblings to know end. Their brother didn't belong to anyone. It's not like he was an object that someone could just buy and own. It didn't work that way...and it shouldn't.

He cut off his attachment to her and turned around, taking off running. "We should get going then! No need to waste anymore time..." was all he said, before disappearing. Temari just narrowed her eyes as she followed after him. Of course he was faster than her, since he wasn't the one carrying all of this dead weight. He wasn't that heavy though, since he was pretty skinny. "He really needs to start eating more..." she sighed, shaking her head. It's not like you could really force him into doing it, unfortunately. But since it was effecting his health, then he'll definitely have to change things around.

_'Well find out what's wrong with you...'_

_**~*~*~Meanwhile in Konoha~*~*~**_

"HOOOOO! THAT'S IT GUY-SENSEI! ONLY A THOUSAND MORE KICKS!" Lee cheered at him. The tree was already taking quite the beating. But it was pretty big, so they weren't really worried about it too much. It's been a few years since the war ended, so he was in his early twenties now. He looked a bit older, but hasn't matured in the slightest. He was still your goofy, insane shinobi. It looked like he was going to end up just like Gai after all. A kid at heart... But he obviously didn't mind this, since he looked up to him the most. To him, he was like a father. He was the closest person to him.

Well...that's how he used to think...until he met the person he lost everything to. Yes, he had lost his virginity to the Sand's Kazekage. Were either of them drunk? No. Was it forced? Definitely not. They both wanted it...wanted to see what it was like to love someone in that way. And even though they were both new at it, they both had an amazing time. His redhead lover was quite shy and adorable, which made Lee want to take him even more. The same guy who crushed his legs so many years ago was now the person he wanted to be with the most.

Weird, huh?

It's been about a month now since he last saw Gaara, and wondered how he was doing. He hasn't received any letters from him at all. Did he grow tired of Lee and want something else? Something _more_? Maybe he already found it. If so, then he must be happy...and to Lee that meant a lot. He just wanted what was best for him. He's had such a terrible past. But deep down inside, he wanted the redhead all to himself. _He_ wanted to be the one to give him happiness...and love...and affection...not someone else. And that's why he felt so selfish lately. And it was kind of bringing him down...

He missed him.

Lee thought back to that night, a small smile appearing on his lips now. He wasn't even paying attention to Gai anymore, and had even lost count of how many kicks he already did. His mind was in a far more better place at the moment. He slowly placed his hand on his chest and closed his eyes. He would give anything to be that close to Gaara again. Yes it was awkward at first, but...he wouldn't change anything about it. To him, that night was perfect and so important. And if he never got the chance to be with him again, he would always have those memories to cherish at least.

**FLASHBACK **

"O-only three hundred more laps around the village, and I'll be down..." Lee shivered. It was cold and rainy, but did this stop him from training? Nope. No matter how crappy the weather was, it would never stop him from doing what he loved to do the best. But now that his best friend Neji was dead, he no longer had that strive to become even stronger than him. It's not like he could test out his improvements on him anymore, so what was the point? This didn't mean he was giving up though. He would never even think of doing such a thing. But...he was going to become something else. His _own_ person. He didn't want to be like Neji anymore, since they were two completely different person.

Neji was a Hyuuga, and he wasn't. That simple.

Lee was just casually walking on his hands, not paying much attention to his surroundings. There wasn't even very many people out, so it was okay for the time being. Gai was away on a mission and has been gone for quite a while now. But he still had his friends to hangout with which was nice. They even trained with him most of the time. Although, they always gave up halfway through, saying that it was just too much to handle. "Thirty...thirty one...thirty two...thirty three...thirty four...thirty five..." he mumbled with each step, grunting a bit. He had to admit, his arms were getting a bit tired from holding up all of that weight.

"Seventy...s-seventy one...seventy two...seventy-" Lee suddenly found himself falling forward, his back hitting against the ground with a light thud. He now just laid there in the mud, letting the rain fall onto his face. He was too exhausted to move and get up. Strands of hair clung to his forehead and the sides of his face, his jump suit sucking into his body even more now. This actually felt refreshing to him, to be honest. It did bother him though that he couldn't finish...

Just then, he heard footsteps approaching him, splashing against the rain soaked grass. He turned his head and looked over, blinking at the figure. He saw a full head of bright red messy hair, and piercing green eyes. "Hm...?" Once he saw the symbol on the person's forehead, he knew exactly who it was, for only one person in the world had it. But what was he doing here? And how long has he been here in Konoha? Normally he knew everything that went on in the village...

Lee slowly sat up and shook his hair, which was caked with mud now. "G-Gaara-sama? What brings you here? It's raining, and you'll catch a cold..." he said, before standing back up to get a better look of him. The redhead just looked up at the sky and closed his eyes, holding his hands out as he let out a content sigh. "It doesn't rain in Sunagakure, so to me this feels nice..." he murmured, feeling completely relaxed now. He never understood why people hated such weather so much, and hid in their houses from it. If he lived here, he would never even think of doing such a thing.

Lee shivered, rubbing at his arms. He was getting even more cold now, since he was completely soaked now. This however, didn't go unnoticed by Gaara as he opened his eyes to look back at him. "You're cold?" he quietly said, his face holding it's usual blank expression. Sure he wasn't showing it, but he did actually care for the leaf shinobi. He considered him to be one of his friends. He even still felt bad for that incident years ago. At least he got his legs fixed, and was able to continue on with being a shinobi.

He gave him a slight nod, his whole body now shaking quite a bit from the cold rain. Gaara just looked at him for a good minute, before turning around. "Follow me." was all he said, before starting to walk off. "...?" Lee didn't hesitate too long, and quickly followed after him. Yes he didn't need to listen to him, but...he _was_ the Kazekage, and he deserved to be respected. Plus, it would be nice to spend some time with him, since they don't really talk much.

Now walking alongside him, he snuck a glance at him. "So...where are we going?" "Back to my hotel." "Huh? Why?" "So we can both shower..." Lee suddenly stopped walking at that, his eyes going wide. What did he mean by that? Surely Gaara wasn't a pervert. It was just himself that had such thoughts. And now he was blushing like crazy from both his thoughts and in embarrassment. It didn't help either that Gaara was staring at him now with a rather confused look on his face. _'What's wrong with me?!_' he thought, trying to avoid eye contact with him.

Gaara blinked a few times. "I can make us something to eat while you shower first. You need it more than me." he finally said. This caused Lee to let out a sigh of relief. So he meant that they would shower _separately_... "Y-you can cook?" he asked, starting to walk again as he got more anxious to get inside and warm up. "A little. I'm not the best, but it's edible..." "Don't you have people who cook for you?" "I live alone, so no. But I do eat out a lot since I don't have much time to make something." "Ah yes, you have a rather busy life..."

_'This is probably a small vacation for him or something...'_

The two just kept on talking while they walked to the hotel. Well...more like _Lee_ talked. Gaara just listened. He didn't mind though, since his energetic friend had so much interesting stuff to say. And once they finally got there, they both quickly got inside and grabbed a towel. "This one is for you. Just leave your clothes in the bathroom. I'll give you some spare ones to wear until yours dries." He then went into his room and dug through one of his suit cases, pulling out a pair of pajama bottoms and a baggy t-shirt.

Once Gaara walked back over to Lee, he simply gave them to him and went into the kitchen. "I'll be in here if you need anything. Let me know when you get out, since I still need one." "Yes. Thank you Gaara-sama!" he grinned, going into the bathroom and shutting the door behind him. He then started to strip of his wet clothes, which wasn't easy since it clung to his body in a very uncomfortable way. He grunted a bit, trying to get his leg out of the jumpsuit. It was being rather difficult. He even thought about grabbing one of his kunai's to cut it off of him.

But Gai was the one who bought it for him. He couldn't just ruin it like that.

He hopped over to the tub and tried to sit down on the edge of it, but ended up slipping and falling on the hardwood floor, his head taking most of the impact. He just groaned, reaching up to rub at his head. "It looks like I don't have much of a choice..." he sighed, reaching into his pouch to grab one of his kunai's. Yes it was an important jumpsuit to him, but...he couldn't allow himself to keep getting hurt because of it. It could be sewn back together...right?

Lee ran the tip of the kunai alongside his pant leg, making it so that he could free himself from it. He then pulled the jumpsuit off and threw it against the wall, letting out a frustrated sigh. He then quickly pulled his boxers down and tossed them in the same exact direction. Just then the door swung open, and in came Gaara. "I heard something. Are you-...o...kay..." He quite literally froze there on the spot as he stared at Lee who was just laying there naked...on his bathroom floor...

_'What...?_

"GAH!" he practically shrieked, standing up and quickly going over to grab his towel, wrapping it around his waist. His face felt warm now as he kept his gaze down on the floor. "Sorry. I fell..." he quietly said. The atmosphere was pretty thick at this moment; and he didn't know what else to say, or do for that matter. He was about to walk out, when Gaara suddenly spoke up. "I feel weird..." "Huh? Define weird..." Lee said, finally looking up at him. He seemed to be okay. He didn't look sick or anything like that. So what was he going on about?

"I...have this tingly feeling in my stomach, and my heart...it's beating really fast now. I have never felt this way before. Do you know what it is, Lee?" Gaara asked. His eyes traveled down to Lee's bare chest, and then towards his stomach. It was that instant that he had seen him naked...but why? He couldn't seem to figure it out. And he wasn't sure if this feeling was a good thing, or a bad thing. He could only hope though, that it was a _good_ thing. But when he felt Lee's warm hand against his chest, he couldn't help but flinch a little. Well he himself wasn't use to receiving any type of physical contact, so of course it freaked him out at first.

"You're right. It is beating fast..." Lee said, while looking up at his face. His cheeks were now a light shade of pink, indicating that he was blushing a little. Either that, or he was just warm. But...his body felt cold due to the rain, so it wasn't because of that. He recalled feeling like this before, back when he used to love his beloved Sakura-san. His heart would always beat like crazy whenever he saw her, and his cheeks would turn red. So then why would Gaara be reacting like this right now? And in front of him of all people.

"..."

_Oh. I see now..._

Lee pulled on his towel and let it fall down onto the floor. He wanted to see if this would cause Gaara to react even more, and did it? Oh yes it definitely did. The blush on his cheeks turned from pink, to a dark shade of red now. Without saying anything, he leaned in and pressed his lips against his, his hand going back up to rest against his chest. He could feel Gaara's heart speed up as well as he did this. But the redhead didn't know what was going on, or what to do in this type of situation. He was so lost and confused as he just stood there, closing his eyes tightly shut. His hands were even clenched into fists as he tensed up.

_'What's going on?'_

Gaara could feel strong arms wrap around him now, as he was pulled forward. But he wasn't the only one reacting like this. No...Lee could also feel those exact same things happening to him now...and this made him want to go even further with him. So he let his hand slip up his shirt, letting his fingertips glide along his stomach. Gaara sucked it in slightly when Lee did this, but then soon relaxed when he realized just how amazing it felt. Yes he didn't understand what he was doing, but...he trusted him completely.

_'This feels nice...'_

His eyes were now half-lidded as he felt Lee's hand travel up to his chest now. And this was totally fine with him until he let out a gasp, moaning slightly when his nipples were being pinched and rubbed at. It felt kind of strange, but yet so good at the same time. He could feel his pants begin to tighten, his dick starting to harden now. He bit down on his lip, trying to suppress himself from making anymore noises. He was already embarrassed enough as it was. "L-Lee-ahhh! What a-are you-haaa doing...?!" And why was he reacting like this? This was coming from someone who knew absolutely nothing about sex.

That exact same hand then slipped down into the redhead's pants, grasping onto his erect member. "I don't know either. It just seems like the right thing to do..." he whispered, looking straight into his green eyes. His thumb ran over the tip as he kneeled down in front of Gaara. He then unzipped his pants and pulled them down with his free hand, going for his boxers next. They just slid down to rest at his feet now, exposing his entire bottom to the _green beast of Konoha_.

"...!" Gaara's whole face was now as red as a tomato. He has never been naked in front of anyone. He has always refused to do so, since he was so self conscious about his body. He didn't think he was attractive at all, and often covered it up as much as possible with many layers. Lee hesitated at first, but then leaned in and ran his tongue alongside it, nibbling at it a bit. This earned yet another moan from the Kazekage, his hands coming out to clutch onto the dark colored hair. He never imagined that anyone would do something like this to him. It shocked him quite a bit. Not to mention, it was a guy who was doing all of this. Not that he minded or anything. He just never put much thought into it.

_'It's getting harder...'_ Lee thought as he now stared at it. He couldn't believe that he was doing this to the Kazekage...and he was allowing him to do it! But if he pushed him away, of course he would stop. He didn't want to hurt Gaara at all. "C-can I love you?" "Love me? I don't understand what you mean by that..." "Ah, of course you don't Gaara-sama. So can I show you?" "You can't just explain it?" "I could. But this way is much better, and I think you'll enjoy it more." He leaned in and kissed Gaara's navel. _'He even smells good...'_

Gaara's gaze softened at this as he nodded his head. "Do what you want." he was always up for learning new things. And if it was better for him to experience it physically, then so be it. He wouldn't complain. Lee quickly stood up and grabbed his hand, pulling him along into the bedroom. He then gently pushed the redhead onto the bed and crawled on top of him, now straddling him. In one quick movement, his shirt was now off as he tossed it aside. This caused Gaara to squirm uncomfortably. "D-don't look at me. I'm hideous..." "What?! You're not hideous my friend!" he said, flashing him his signature smile while giving him a thumbs up.

"..."

They were both now completely naked, with Lee sitting right on top of him. He then moved down and spread Gaara's legs apart, making it so that he could get much closer to him. "Just grab onto my shoulders if it gets to be too much." was all he said, before bringing his hand up to suck and lick at his fingers, coating them in a thick layer of saliva. He had this strong urge to be inside of him and immediately. It was strange, because he has never felt this way before. Once that was down, his hand lowered a bit as he stuck a finger inside of him. "G-guh!" Gaara winced.

_'What the-...'_

"I'm sorry. This is going to be uncomfortable, but please bare with me..." It wasn't long before a second finger was added, scissoring him now as he stretched at the opening. This earned a grunt from Gaara as the third and final finger was added. He wasn't going to cry out or complain, since he was doing just as Lee told him to do. He obviously knew what he was doing, unlike himself. "I don't want to hurt you too much..."

As if he needed anymore pain in his life.

The fingers were then pulled out of Gaara, causing him to gasp a little. He was relieved though that that part was over now. His legs were now wrapped around Lee's waist, pulling him a bit closer to him. "I...trust you..." "I know you do. And I trust you too..." "I-I'm your friend, right?" he murmured, looking up into his dark colored eyes. They softened as they looked back into his own. "Of course I am... Just like I'm your friend. I'm doing this because you're special to me..." "Special..." he repeated. A lot of people said that to him, but this time...it felt so much different...

But why?

"Yes, special..." was all Lee said, before he grabbed onto his own member, pressing it against the tight entrance. The tip of it slid inside of him, causing the redhead to gasp out in pain. "Ah-haaa!" he hissed quietly. Now he was wishing that it were Lee's fingers instead. He would take that over this...and he wasn't even completely inside yet. "The first time will always hurt the most..." "W-will it hurt the entire time?" "No. It shouldn't. You'll soon feel...er..._pleasure_..." Lee blushed, looking down slightly as he pushed himself in even further. He could feel the other's fingernails digging into his back, which were probably making marks...but Lee didn't mind so much, for Gaara was in far more pain then he was. But hopefully it would subside here real soon...

Lee grabbed onto the slim waist while he went in even deeper, grunting a bit. "S-so tight...and warm..." he muttered under his breath. And before he knew it, he was all the way in now. He stopped for a few seconds, before pulling back a bit. That's when he started to move. Gaara moved his hands up to his shoulders and gripped even harder. His eyes were closed, and was biting down onto his lip. He was in an extreme amount of pain, and was taking everything in him not to scream out. Instead...he kept it all bottled up. He didn't want to ruin this for Lee. Well...suppose he could say for the both of them now, since he really did want this. He wanted to experience what it was like, to be with someone else like this...

"Do you want me to stop? If it's too much-" "No! Please...d-don't stop..." Gaara quickly cut in, his eyes opening to look back up at him. And they both just looked at each other for a few seconds in complete silence. Just then Lee reached over and cupped the redhead's face in his hands, leaning in even closer so that their faces were only inches apart. "...Keep going." "Is that an order..._Kazekage-sama_?" Gaara just looked at him, a small smirk appearing on his lips now. "Yes. This is an order..." "Then I will proceed without fail!" Lee vowed.

_'That guy really is something...'_

Gaara could feel him beginning to move again and felt his eyes tear up slightly, his teeth clenching together. But the longer Lee did this to him, the more the pain faded away; replaced by a new feeling. And that was of course, please. He was finally feeling this, which caused him to let out a sigh of relief. "M-more..." he begged quietly, loosening his grip a little. Lee just nodded his head as he went much faster, thrusting a bit roughly into him now as he tried to hit his sweet spot. He wanted this to be a very memorable day for the both of them, since this was both their first time.

"Ah!~" Gaara couldn't help but gasp, followed by a loud moan as he threw his head back. His eyes went wide as he just laid there, feeling a bit surprised by his reaction. This caused Lee to blush rather deeply. The sound to him sounded amazing, and only turned him on even more. "G-Gaara...~" "What...?" He just shook his head, smiling a little at him. "I just felt like saying your name..." was all he said, before reaching down to grab onto his already hardened member. He wanted them both to come together...as in the same time.

Lee's fingers were wrapped gently around his dick as he felt it harden even more at his touch. Desperate to get him closer to releasing, he began to stroke him, since he himself was already reaching his limit. Gaara gripped at the bed sheets as he tried to suppress his moans. But that had obviously failed, since it was all getting to be a bit too much. What with Lee thrusting into him and pumping him now at the same time, he was just a bit overwhelmed with pleasure. "Lee-ahh!" he groaned, squeezing his eyes tightly shut.

That's when he felt something warm fill him up. "Nnng...h-haaa..." Gaara panted, his eyes slowly closing. This caused him to release as well; which was rather embarrassing since it got all over Lee's hand. Their bodies were kind of sweaty, but they didn't exactly feel uncomfortable. Although...a shower _did_ sound nice right about now, since they were pretty sticky on top of it. He slid out of him and flopped down onto his stomach. "That was amazing..." Lee murmured.

Gaara just laid there as he stared up at the ceiling. Where would this leave them? Were they still friends, or something more? No...it would never work. Since he was the Kazekage of Suna, and Lee was a Leaf Shinobi. It took so long to travel to each village. He glanced over at said person, who he had lost everything to, and rolled over onto his side so that he was now facing him. "..." He slowly moved a bit closer to him and closed his eyes, sighing a bit as he drifted off to sleep.

_'I don't regret a single thing...'_

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"How many have I done so far Lee?!" Gai asked, as he backed away and plopped down onto the grass. This snapped his student back to reality, since he had been just standing there, staring off into space. It seemed like he was deep in thought about something. Well...it must have been something important. "U-uhh...sorry Gai-sensei. I'm not feeling so well right now. May I be excused for today?" he mumbled, trying to avoid making eye contact with him...for he was blushing at the very flashback. This was definitely a first for him. No matter how crappy he was feeling, he never turned down training with his sensei. "...Sure. I can't force you to stay..."

_'What has gotten into him?'_

Lee didn't say anything else as he turned around and walked off. There were kids running around the village, playing games with each other and pretending to be Shinobi. _'I hope you're doing okay. Why haven't you tried sending me letters? It would be nice to hear from you...'_ he thought, sulking now. It's not like he could just take off for Suna for no reason. He needed to actually have a mission in order to do so. And if he asked their new Hokage, Naruto for any missions for there, then he would definitely ask why. He was a nosy person...

He could only hope that they would see each other again soon.

_**~*~*~Back at the hospital~*~*~ **_

"WHAT?!" The Sand siblings shrieked. They had just received some shocking, yet impossible news. Both of them refused to believe such a thing. But as the medical ninja held out a sonogram of their little brother's stomach, she pointed out the obvious small dot that was growing inside of him. But...it wasn't just an ordinary dot. No...it was the start of an actual _baby_! Who did Gaara sleep with? It was obviously a guy, meaning that he had bottomed. Which was strange, since he was the Kazekage. In that case, he should have topped. But they weren't going to worry about that at the moment.

Who was the father?

Temari reached out a shaky hand and placed it on his stomach. It was so weird that this was happening to him...a _guy_. But apparently it was because of the Bijuu he hosted that made this even possible in the first place. How come no one knew of this piece of information? It definitely would have been helpful to know. And now their brother...the Sand's Kazekage...was going to suffer because of this. He didn't have time for a baby! Especially since the father wasn't in the picture.

_'Who the hell did you sleep with?'_

Everyone has always thought that Gaara would never fall in love with anyone. He just didn't seem like the type of person to love someone in that way. He didn't even know much about it anyways. But obviously he did something right, since he got knocked up. Temari wanted to find the guy who did this, and make him pay. Kankuro walked over to his bedside and looked down at him, frowning. "Who would do this to him?" he quietly asked. It was a cruel thing to admit, but...he honestly believed that Gaara wouldn't be able to handle this.

He just couldn't take care of a baby...especially without the father around...

"I wonder how Gaara is going to react..." he sighed. Temari shot him a look. "Well he's definitely not going to be happy about it. He's going to be so confused..." "Well no duh. I was just saying..." he muttered, folding his arms. Very slowly, he sat down on the edge of the bed. "Do you think he'll keep it?" "How am I supposed to know? It would be best if he didn't. People will lose their respect in him, having a child this way unfortunately..." "Wouldn't that be hard on him though?" "I don't know...maybe?" Of course it would be. This was Gaara's chance at getting his own family.

Now they just had to wait for him to wake up...


End file.
